Rewrite the Stars (NaLu)
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: Based off of the Musical "The Greatest Showman!" just a song fic


The music was loud. It pounded roughly against the floors and walls as the theater was getting ready for the love scene between the two people. The play was in full swing as Natsu watched from the sidelines. His highschool crush Lucy Heartfilia was getting changed quickly into her outfit for this next scene. Natsu swooned over her, her long golden hair was dripping over her hour glasses shaped body as she bent down to grasp her dancing skirt and pull it devilishly up her long smooth legs. It was a sin to watch this goddess dress, but he had nothing else to do besides make sure the music sounded right for this practice before nightfall. Their school had decided on a sappy circus story. Something called, The Greatest Showman? Natsu shook his head. He merely didn't understand the whole play was about lying and cheating with a weird love story in between. He watched as Lucy dashed onto the stage for her que to sing her part. Her characters love interest was played by Gray Fullbuster. Natsu was pleased it was him instead of some drama geek that would be too prissy for the part. 'Rewrite the Stars' was the song name. He called to Natsu's soul like hell on wheels. The song was about the two lovers trying to be together but they cant. Natsu thought it fit perfectly with him and Lucy. They only knew each other from drama class and that was it.

"But is it possible?!" Lucy's voice rang out softly as Gray back her up as they weaved around, their dance was beautiful and it was amazing how they did it while singing such a heartaching song. Natsu felt his heart strings tug at him naggingly. If only it was him up there singing that beautiful song with his one sided crush.

It was 1 hour before the doors were to open and let people be seated. Natsu began to sweat as everyone rushed to find Gray. The guy was gone and no one could find him. Lucy was being dolled up by Juvia, who was the makeup and costume head. A talented young woman in her own right. 30 minutes til opening. The clock ticked as the director shouted orders and looked distraught by Gray not showing up. That's when the evil devil landed her eyes on poor innocent Natsu who was talking with the other stage hands about mics and the speakers.

"Natsu! GET DRESSED WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" She shouted as Natsu was roughly pulled into a dressing room. He didn't even have time to protest before he was shoved into an outfit and pushed on stage.

About 45 minutes into the play, Natsu was dreading this next scene. The one where Lucy's character and his sing a duet. And danced. He flushed a little green. A light tap sounded on his shoulder as he turned to face the person. His eyes widen seeing Lucy in her dancing clothes. "Ready to break a leg?" she asked timidly, a light pink blush dusted her cheeks. Natsu gluped and nodded. The music started up as he shuffled onto the stage.

"You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

I know you want me

So don't keep saying our hands are tied

You claim it's not in the cards

Fate is pulling you miles away

And out of reach from me

But you're here in my heart

So who can stop me if I decide

That you're my destiny?" Natsu sang quietly, taking a deep breath for the next part, "What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart

You'd be the one I was meant to find

It's up to you, and it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

So why don't we rewrite the stars?

Maybe the world could be ours

Tonight"

Lucy walked onto the stage, meeting his eyes as he sang the last two lines, her hair was left down as she walked closer to him, "You think it's easy

You think I don't want to run to you

But there are mountains

And there are doors that we can't walk through

I know you're wondering why

Because we're able to be

Just you and me

Within these walls

But when we go outside

You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all"

Natsu gripped her by her waist as they weaved around the stage, eyes locked, he spun her as she sang beautifully, his heart pounded harshly in his chest, he ached for her. "No one can rewrite the stars

How can you say you'll be mine?

Everything keeps us apart

And I'm not the one you were meant to find

It's not up to you

It's not up to me

When everyone tells us what we can be

How can we rewrite the stars?

Say that the world can be ours

Tonight"

His heart bursted with pride as she dipped and waltzed across the stage, like a battle between their hearts, they sang together, "All I want is to fly with you

All I want is to fall with you

So just give me all of you"

One line after another, he melted his voice against hers.

"It feels impossible" Lucy sang out like a war cry

"it's not impossible" Natsu matched her

"Is it impossible?" Their voices rang out loudly

"How do we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine?

Nothing can keep us apart

'Cause you are the one I was meant to find

It's up to you

And it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

And why don't we rewrite the stars?

Changing the world to be ours" they sang together as one, Natsu twirled Lucy, dipped her, lifted her in the air as his heart cried out for hers. The song was coming to a slow, Natsu released his hold on Lucy as she sang out the last lines. "You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

But I can't have you

We're bound to break and my hands are tied" the song echoed off as the two walked off in different directions. Natsu looked back at Lucy one last time as he went off for the next scenes.

The play was reaching its closing point. Natsu played his part but after the final bow happened, he raced off to change. He poured his heart out in that song. He ripped the shirt off of him and towles his chest down. A knock sounded at the door of the dressing room, before the knob turned to show a sweaty Lucy, who spotted Natsu. "Oh sorry I didn't know it was taken!" she blushed in embarrassment as she shut the door. Natsu smiled softly. He wish he could have her. He may never though.


End file.
